Talk:Jaune Arc/@comment-26512661-20190606185932/@comment-38846708-20190711022312
Man, y'all are sleeping on Jaune's Aura and Semblance here. When you stop to think about it, it's honestly the most powerful and versatile Semblance in the entire series. ------------------------------- Jaune's Aura It goes without saying that Jaune has MASSIVE Aura reserves. But at Volume 6 has shown, it seems that Jaune has the largest Aura reserves in the show so far and has the best Durability feat in the entire series to his name. What I mean by this is this. In the Colossus battle, we see Jaune shielding Nora from the mech and tanking its slap. Note that he's amplifying her Aura at the same time so he's absorbing the damage of both. Both of their Auras break regardless, but consider that it took an enormous mech (easily 10 TIMES the size of the Paladin Prototype that struck Yang back in Volume 2), striking with full force while he's protecting someone to take him down and cause Jaune's first onscreen Aura break. That is impressive. And yes, that is his first onscreen Aura break since he learned how to use Aura. Remember that he was the only on in RNJR who didn't have their Auras depleted by the Nuckelavee. But then later, we see Jaune is back in action and amplifying Ren's Aura again, which means one of two things: either tanking a full-powered slap from a MOUNTAIN-SIZED mecha was NOT ENOUGH to break Jaune's Aura, or he just recharged some of it in minutes through sheer willpower, like Hazel. Either way, Jaune has some major Big Dick Energy. Just like Pyrrha said. Okay, maybe not exactly what she said but you know what I mean. Anyways, I just hope they actually capitalize this in regards to Jaune in the upcoming Volumes. ——————— Jaune's Semblance "Aura Amplification" Jaune's Semblance, "Aura Amplification" is honestly the most powerful and versatile Semblance in the entire series. I'd go as far as to say without hesitation that Jaune with his Semblance can easily outpower and outspeed the likes of Yang, Nora, and Ruby respectively. A big claim I know but hear me out. I mean, the name itself is pretty self-explanatory. All the combat systems in RWBY rely on Aura and Jaune's Semblance affects and amplified all of them. Jaune's Semblance works pretty simply. If he wants to amplify someone, he activates his Semblance, which consumes Aura. If he wants to amplify himself, he uses his Semblance which consumes Aura. So basically just like the cost of every Semblance, Jaune can use his Semblance "Aura Amplification" to amplify the Aura of others along with himself, at the cost of an increased Aura expenditure. It's basically like any other Super Mode. While the quantity of his Aura decreases with time, the quality of his Aura is amplified. So if an Aura enhanced punch (like the ones we've seen Ren and Fox Alistair pull off) is normally 100 Attack Points (AP), then an Aura Amplified Punch from Jaune would be like 200 AP or 300 AP. And I just wanted to confirm that last year, the writers confirmed in''' "RWBY Rewind Season 1 #13"''' that Jaune CAN use his Semblance to amplify himself. They pointed to the Semblance Hint Scene in Volume 1 where Jaune unconsciously tapped into his Semblance to amplify the defensive properties of his Aura, creating a "super strong Aura block to Cardin's punch". That is Word of God. In all honesty, Jaune's Semblance is the closest thing to the Super Saiyan Mode. I'd go as far as to say that his Semblance is the most powerful and versatile Semblance in the entire series. Using his Semblance, Jaune can drastically increase his strength, durability, speed, agility, reflexes, regenerative healing factor, etc. Practically everything that the Semblances Of Ruby, Weiss/Winter, Yang, Nora, Tock, And Maria can do, Jaune can do even better. Also, as for how Jaune is able to fill up people's Auras, my guess is that he uses his Semblance to enhance other people's Aura regeneration rate so they can refill their own Aura back to full. And I assume he can't do the same thing to himself because that would violate the Law of the Conservation of Energy and would create an Infinite Energy Paradox. And I'm not really exaggerating the strength of Jaune's Semblance here. The show has shown that his Semblance is RIDICULOUSLY potent and it's only been recently unlocked for barely 3 weeks in-Universe. It also shows us just how POWERFUL Jaune's Aura Amplification Semblance truly is. In "Vault of the Spring Maiden", Jaune's Semblance activates for the first time, showing he has the power to help Weiss Schnee's Aura heal the near-fatal wound inflicted upon her by Cinder. And trust me, it was quite a fatal wound. If you consult an organ chart, that flaming spear pierced through her front and back ribs, her lungs, and liver, with the heat emanating from the spear probably chasing some internal burns. If Weiss didn't die from all the shock, she would've died from either multiple organ failure or from the blood that dripping into her lungs, drowning her in her own blood. I consulted a cousin who's a surgeon and they would vouch for this. In all honesty, I don't think that even a professional Huntress with 100% Aura reserves could've healed themselves from such a serious wound. This application of his Semblance is quite strong, as the Aura Amplification is able enhance the healing properties of another person's Aura to the point where it is able to repair and seal several inches of impaled bone, skin, organs and muscle tissue while preventing death from exsanguination even when the recipient is in critical condition and then restore them to 110%. His abnormally high Aura reserves are apparently sufficient enough to completely restore Weiss' depleted reserves at no significant risk to himself. In "Argus Limited", Jaune amplifies Ren's Aura, thus allowing the latter to use his Semblance to cloak an entire train filled with passengers. This shows just how powerful Jaune's amplification can be as Ren strained himself to hide Jaune and Qrow from the Nuckleavee in "No Safe Haven"; this time, Ren masks the passengers, crew, and the train itself with the boost. One can only imagine what combat-oriented Semblances, like Ruby's speed and Yang's rage, can achieve with Jaune's assistance. Also, it's been only two weeks since Jaune first discovered his Semblance, and now he's using it almost casually: no preparations, no warm-up, he just reaches for another person and within a second his Aura is pouring into them for healing or boost. And given that his Semblance is recently unlocked while all of Jaune's friends' Semblances have been trained for years, Jaune's rate of growth for his Semblance is much, much higher. So his Semblance can only get stronger from here. And something else that really shines with Jaune's Semblance is Dust Wielding. At this point in canon, Jaune really needs a Ranged Weapon and I don't think any other weapon fits more than Wielding Dust in its raw form for Jaune. I'm thinking a Dust Gauntlet. Especially because it meshes especially well with Jaune's Semblance "Aura Amplification". With Jaune's Semblance, Jaune can turn a Level 5 Fireball into a Level 30 Inferno. So the sky's the limit for Jaune when it comes to Dust . And when you combine his amazing Semblance, his massive Aura reserves, and with Wielding Dust in its raw form, then you have one Badass Motherfucker of Mass Destruction. He's essentially won the Superpower Lottery and is like the RWBY equivalent of DBS's Broly.